Doctor DW Who: Goodbye, My Sarah Jane Smith
by SoulVirus
Summary: Shaun Smith is a troubled man, but when he meets the Doctor it is up to him to restore Shaun's confidence to believe in himself more to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT own Doctor Who or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Doctor Who. However I am responsible for my own OC's. No copyright fragment intended. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am re-uploading this story so as to improve it, so if you have read it before, you will realize that this story has been changed slightly, although the plot is still the same, I have added some other scenes to make it a bit better than before, so that the story doesn't look too rushed as it were.

A plus to this is that the story has already been pre-written, so all I need to do is improve and edit the chapters. Maybe I will get more reviews and readers to read this story this time around, but we shall see.

Also I must point out that this story is for my own enjoyment only, and it is in some way closure to what could have happened, now that Elisabeth Sladen is no longer with us, so all I can ask of you is to just enjoy it.

**ALSO** in order to get the full impact of this chapter, I would recommend people to open the following link (watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=t5WgLPKLCeE) which will display the theme title to Doctor Who. There will be a ***_Play Music Now_*** note on when to play the theme.

* * *

><p><strong>In Response<strong>: N/A at this present time.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Shaun Smith is a troubled man, but when he meets the Doctor it is up to the him to restore Shaun's confidence to believe in himself more to save the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor DW Who<strong>

**Goodbye, My Sarah Jane Smith**

**Chapter 1**

_My name is Shaun Joseph Smith. I am 26 years old, and I live in Cardiff, Wales, based in the United Kingdom. _

_My life isn't important; in fact, it never has been important at all. I am just an ordinary man trying to make his way in the world. And all my life, I have longed for something to happen to me, something miraculous, something exciting, something abnormal, something that would change the life I have right now. _

_Sadly, nothing of the sort has arisen. That was until strange things began to happen to my home planet: Earth._

_Throughout the past few years, strange and unrealistically inhuman things have happened on Earth: The spaceship over London, the ghosts that roamed the world but turned out to be metal men. The Christmas Star that electrocuted everything, draining the Thames. The floating deadly Spheres. The Titanic falling from the sky. Living fat being lifted up into a spaceship. The day that the Earth became shrouded in poison from exhaust fumes from those Atmos devices. The day that planet Earth travelled to another region of space. And not forgetting those space dustbins that invaded the Earth. And there was that time when everyone turned into Harold Saxon followed by the orange planet in the sky. And these strange aliens that kept repeating the same sentence over and over._

"_**Prisoner Zero will vacate the Human Residence or the Human resident will be incinerated.**__"_

_Oh, and not forgetting those cracks in time and space, which seemed to have disappeared all rather suddenly._

_And that__'__s more or less it. Well…not really. You see, since these__…__Aliens came to Earth, no one can remember them, well some can, but some can't. It seems that since the cracks appeared, people just forget about the Aliens that came to Earth, which was strange in all. And I seem to be – or at least am one of the small handful of people – who remembers everything._

_Whatever happened during those times when the cracks appeared and disappeared, I want answers. But as usual with me, that__ is__ something that is never going to happen, reason being, because, I am not that special or important or worth it for that matter of fact to get the answers I want. _

_But that was when everything started to change for me. Just not the way I expected it. And it is all thanks to a very special man, and I think it's time that everyone knew my story on the day when my life changed for the better…_

_***Play Music Now***_

**April 30th – 2011**

**Ealing – 13 Bannerman Road**

Luke Smith entered the attic of 13 Bannerman Road with his sister Sky, Luke holding her hand while tucked under his other arm was a Tardis Blue urn.

Sky went and sat down on a sofa. Mr. Smith, a supercomputer emerged out of the wall behind the chimney breast to meet them, he didn't even play his fanfare whilst emerging.

"_Welcome back, Luke and Sky_." Mr. Smith said.

Luke gave a curt nod at Mr. Smith

"Here we are Mum." Luke said holding up the urn in front of him. Luke placed the urn on a table carefully. "Mr. Smith, place a force field around the urn, I don't want anything to happen to it." Luke said.

"_Understood, Luke, initiating force field_." Mr. Smith said. The supercomputer generated a blue containment field around the urn, protecting it from anything that might cause it to smash.

Luke went to sit with Sky who was quiet and had said nothing since she arrived from the funeral of her beloved mother, Sarah Jane Smith. Her face was vacant and void of emotion.

Sky had never been to a funeral before, it was her first time, and it was difficult for her to process what had happened exactly. Even though she was born an alien humanoid baby on another planet and grew into a healthy thirteen teenage girl in under a day, Sky was still getting used to life on Earth, she had learnt much about Earth and its history, but the most difficult for her to learn was death of a loved one.

The funeral was held at a memorial service by UNIT (The UNified Intelligence Taskforce) along with Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani, even the Doctor was there. Oddly enough the Shansheeth were there also, it was they who held the funeral. Luckily, they weren't a rogue batch just like the last time.

Amy, Rory and River were there, along with Jo Grant (_nee_ Jones) and her grandson Santiago, even the Torchwood team were present, and many other companions that had ever come across Sarah Jane. Some of the Aliens she saved, such as the Skullions were present also. It was a memorial that everyone in the world should have attended.

"Are you okay?" asked Luke as he sat down next to his sister. Sky said nothing. "Right," Luke said, "stupid question." Sky suddenly got up and left the attic with streaks of tears rolling down her right cheek. "Sky? Sky!"

"_Leave her Luke, she is clearly in distress, she needs time to adapt to the events that have happened_. _She is after all, still adjusting to Human life._" Mr. Smith said.

"It's not fair Mr. Smith, we could have stopped this," said Luke wearily.

"_Cancer, as you know Luke, is incurable_." Mr. Smith explained.

"We have all this technology," Luke said extending his arms to the attic whole. "Why couldn't we have used it? Mum would have known what to do, she could have asked you to create a cure, it is possible right?" Luke asked frowning at his own question. "For you to create a cure?"

"_It is not my responsibility to create an antidote for an illness that was born or created here on Earth Luke, it my second prime function, never to interfere with the biology of the Human race_." explained Mr. Smith.

"So you can't help us?" asked Luke. "No," he said suddenly. "You _won't _help us?" he said rephrasing his previous sentence.

"_Correct, although I am a Xylox, being of a different species means I simply cannot interfere with the Human race and their way of life, only protect_."

"Right," said Luke, he stared into a thought of nothingness for a few seconds, an empty void where his thoughts were just absent. "I might just go and see how Sky is doing." Luke said as he jumped back to reality, left the attic and Mr. Smith retreated back behind the chimney breast, just before he left the attic, Luke could have sworn he heard a thrumming and humming sound, it was so distant but yet it sounded familiar. He ignored this sound and went to see if Sky was all right.

Sky was in her room, which previously belonged to Luke. There she sat at the end of her bed looking out of her window, crying silently.

Luke sat with her; he wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. Still she said nothing, and together they looked out of the window, where black clouds were slowly looming over Bannerman Road and Ealing.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

**December 21st - 2011 - Cardiff, Wales **

The Universe was surprisingly quiet, in fact it had been ever since that sudden day with the world becoming immortal, and then suddenly becoming mortal again. And then there was that day when time stopped at 5:02pm and all of history happened at once, and then everything went back to normal.

Then, everyone forgot all that had happened.

Although for one person, he _did not_ forget. He remembered.

This person who had witnessed everything, did his very best to tell everyone what had transpired, but some didn't believe him, some thought of him as a strange, crazy, mad man. His name: Shaun Joseph Smith.

Shaun had witnessed strange and bizarre things in the past, but none as the bizarre and strange things that was about to befall him.

Shaun had always felt as if something was wrong with his life. He felt left out in the world, albeit the whole Universe, mostly likely he felt this way because of the whole fact that only he – and he hoped he wasn't the only one – who remembered all those events that befell the Earth so many times before. Either that or they were too scared to mention anything to anyone, or they really couldn't remember, and this bothered Shaun completely.

But right now, Shaun had put that past him for the time being, and concentrated on some last minute shopping he was doing in Cardiff. He strolled through the main shopping street, wearing his thick cotton coat to keep him warm from the icy cold temperature that was winter, wore a bobble hat that pulled past his ears and wore a thick black scarf to keep his neck warm and black puffed gloves that kept his hands warm. He was carrying two plastic bags which were full of food and other assortments he had brought ready for Christmas Day.

Shoppers were in and out of shops, busying and bustling themselves like packs of rushing zombies hurrying to get themselves from one part of the streets of Cardiff to another.

The bright yellow and orange street lamps were lit, Christmas trees were placed in random parts of the city, streets were filled with Christmas lights that ran through the whole of Cardiff of red, blue, white, orange, green, giving the city itself that Christmas feel, it certainly did lighten up those with the Christmas blues.

Shaun managed to pull a strained smile at everything around him. He continued walking and stopped as the musical sounds of trumpets and horns of the band playing 'Silent Night' caught his attention. Shaun walked up to the band. A man dressed up as Father Christmas was collecting money and calling for anyone to come forward to help donate.

Shaun placed his bags on the floor, took of his gloves and pulled out his wallet. He pulled a ten pound note and slipped it into the charity box that the man dressed as Father Christmas was holding.

The look on the man's face widened in a smile behind his false beard. No one had given more than a pound coin to the band that was collecting money for a good cause. Shaun was a gracious man, he didn't care much for money, in truth money was nothing but trouble, he always thought that money should be given to those who needed it the most.

"Bless you sir." the man replied, his voice was muffled by the fake beard that he wore. Shaun gave one nod of his head, slipped his wallet back into his coat pocket, put his gloves back on, and picked up his bags and carried on walking.

As he walked along the main shopping street of Cardiff a rumbling sound caught his hearing. It was faint, but the rumbling sound grew louder. Shaun spun around and saw in the distance a ball of blue and green fire head towards the city.

Shaun followed with his eyes as the ball of fire, a comet, sizzled overhead and out of view.

His brown eyes followed it as it passed overhead the city and carried on in a straight line leaving a trail of white smoke in its wake.

"Did you see that?" Shaun said to passerby.

"See what mate?" the passerby asked him.

"The meteor," Shaun replied.

The passer-by looked up at the dark sky and frowned. "Meteor?" the passerby frowned at Shaun, puzzled. "You must have imagined it mate, merry Christmas to you." And with that, the passerby left whistling the tune 'Jingle Bells'.

Shaun watched as the passerby left him, he frowned at the person who walked away and then diverted his own attention to everyone else around him, there was no one ganging around or running into the direction of where the meteor was heading, in fact they acted as if nothing had happened. Shaun was sure he saw a meteor.

'_It's happening again!_' Shaun thought to himself. '_I see something and people just don't blink an eye_'

He hated it when he saw something that no one else could see, he must have imagined it then; either that or his mind was playing tricks on him.

Shaun decided not to linger on what he saw and placed everything behind him and resumed to normal life, he turned and continued on walking. As he turned someone bumped into him. His shopping fell to the floor and everything fell out of his bags; he landed on his bottom hard.

As he bumped into the person who bumped into him, something strange happened.

_He saw a box, and old man, then a young man, a woman with ginger hair, some kind of person wearing a tentacle mask, a blue robotic dog with the words K-9 on the side, and some grey Aliens without no mouths but two small fingers and two long fingers conducting electricity, and bat like creatures…_

Shaun blinked a few times and shook his head as the images faded from him.

"Oh, gosh, so sorry about that!" said an enthusiastic man, grabbing hold of Shaun and pulling him up off the floor with such strength, Shaun was completely unaware that he had fallen on the floor. The man straightened Shaun out by rearranging his scarf and coat tidily. Shaun dazed and confused directed his attention to a young looking man who was wearing a green mushy coloured coat and from what Shaun could see he was wearing a blue bow tie.

"So sorry, my fault entirely, in a rush you see, just got a little tiny thing to sort out, actually it's _not tiny_ or _little_, it's rather _big_, and if I don't sort it out we're all in big trouble, see you around. Bye!" spoke the man at lightning speed and then sped off in the direction the meteor came from.

Shaun didn't even get the chance to thank the man who pulled him up; it was just a pity that he didn't help pick up his shopping or the bobble hat that had fallen off of his head during the fall.

Shaun picked up his shopping, he heard a thrumming and humming noise, he looked around for the source but couldn't see it, and it seemed he was the only one who could hear it also.

'_What just happened?_' he thought to himself. '_Oh, I hope we don't have another Christmas where aliens tend to invade!_' he stressed, that was the last thing he needed in his life after everything that had happened, he didn't want another Christmas where everything suddenly turned bad and aliens show up thus resulting in the world nearly being destroyed, he couldn't stomach that even if all these things happened again.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

Shaun had arrived at his house which was situated by the roadside that led into Cardiff.

As he walked down his pathway into his house, his ears picked up footsteps running up behind him. He knew who it was; there was no forgetting the sound of that panting and running.

"3...2...1..." Shaun counted.

"OMG," a voice of an enthusiastic person wearing a pink bright bobble hat and yellow gloves and an orange scarf said as he approached the front of Shaun. "You won't believe what happened to me tonight!"

Shaun placed down his shopping bags, took off his glove and got out his keys and unlocked the door. "I am _sooo_ going to tell you everything that has happened to me tonight!" said the enthusiastic person from behind him, the person opened the door and let himself him.

"Come on in why won't you!" Shaun said to himself. He picked up his shopping and carried them into his home, closed the front door and went into his kitchen, where the person, who let himself in, sat down, pulled off his bobble hat showing his bright yellow blond hair and took of his coat, showing his pink t-shirt.

Shaun entered his kitchen and placed his shopping on the counter, took of his coat and scarf and hung it on the back of a chair. He finally took off his bobble hat revealing his short brown hair and placed his hat to one side.

He grabbed a kettle, filled it with water, and put it on to boil; he grabbed two teacups out of a cupboard, knowing his gay friend will want one. Plopped two teabags into the cups, and got milk out from the fridge.

Shaun's friend spoke suddenly, all enthusiastic and camp. "So, guess who I saw?"

"I don't know," Shaun said in a mockingly exciting way, "tell me?"

"Harry! That's who." Shaun's friend said smiling, his blue sapphire eyes glinting with excitement.

Shaun frowned. "Who?"

"Harry! You know, Harry Moore." Shaun's friend said smiling widely.

Shaun thought for a moment. "Don't know him," Shaun told his camp friend.

"Oh, come on, he was a year or two behind you in school, and I must say he is cute, dare I say _hot_," Shaun's friend said, he looked flustered a bit as well.

"Don't tell me, he came out of the cupboard as well did he?" Shaun said not taking an interest in the conversation.

"Of course. Hey!" Shaun's friend said, "I can introduce you to him, hook you up as it were,"

"Sam, how many times have I got to tell you? I. Am. Not. Gay. Okay?" Shaun told his friend.

"Shaun, love, darling, you have been single ever since you were what? Sixteen?" Sam said.

"Seventeen," corrected Shaun.

Shaun looked at him sternly, the kettle had finished boiling and he poured the water into the cups, stirred them, and gave one cup to Sam, sat down and drank out of his cup.

"Besides, don't you think it's time to find someone?" Sam asked him.

"Why would I want to be with someone?" Shaun asked. "Besides, every girl I have ever been with just…doesn't…click." Shaun said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well then that's what you need, a woman in your life," Sam said taking a sip of his tea.

"I just don't want to be with anyone right at this moment," Shaun said wearily. "I mean who'd want to go out with me. In case you've forgotten, I've been through seven psychiatrists, four asylum centers, and two counselors, all because they all think I am mad because they can't remember the aliens that come to Earth!" Shaun said infuriated.

"That's because no aliens have been to Earth." Sam pointed out.

"They have!" Shaun said his voice going high pitched. "Just thirty minutes ago – almost – while shopping, a comet crosses overhead and no one saw it, only me, and I had some kind of freaky premonition with some weird person who I bumped into,"

"Freaky premonition?" Sam frowned at the word.

Shaun ignored him and continued talking. "And when people say that no such thing happened, people say I am crazy when it turns out I am sane and everyone else is crazy!" Shaun said speaking fast and breathing heavily.

Sam stared at him awkwardly, his face turned into a very anxious look. "Do you even hear yourself at times?" he asked Shaun. "You do scare me Shaun! And I do worry for you. Maybe what you need is a long holiday, a very long holiday." Sam suggested.

"What I need is someone to believe me," Shaun said. "You know, sometimes apart from everything else that happens to me in life, I do believe that something or someone is trying to ruin my life."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because…that's what I feel like." Shaun took a sip of his tea before continuing. "I am paranoid of driving because of that minor accident I had a few years back. I write a book and almost every single publishing agency thinks I am rubbish, when I am not. Not one University across the whole of the United Kingdom will take me on, regardless of the grades that I do not have. _Nobody_ takes me seriously when I point something dangerous out, and they ignore me only for them to realize it is too late for them to listen to me. I remember things people can't, and they say _I'm _crazy. _Nothing goes my way_. Even praying to God hoping he will make things better for me. _And what does he do?_ He just sits there smoking his halo!" Shaun said his face turning into an agitated form.

"God doesn't have a halo, Angels do," Sam corrected him.

"It doesn't matter!" Shaun said slightly loud. He took another sip of his tea which calmed him somewhat.

Sam sighed. "Shaun, why are you being like this?" he said worryingly.

"Because…" Shaun stopped and exhaled deeply. "I feel worthless." he said, before adding. "Everything I do, touch, decide, always goes wrong. It's like when I was working in Castellau Primary School. It was my job to look after some children, and then two or three get kidnap, as soon as I turn my back three children are snatched from me." Shaun said quietly.

"That wasn't your fault." Sam said to him reassuringly. "You weren't too known that kidnappers were there. Besides you are not the only person who feels that way, look!" Sam pulled out from his coat that was on the back of his chair a newspaper. On the front page were the headings:

**More disappearances as festive holiday turns from Jolly Holly to Holly Horror.**

"See, it's not your fault." Sam said trying to reassure Shaun, although reassuring him wasn't working at all.

In Shaun's lifetime he had always felt left out, he felt as if life had left him behind. He always felt that he was destined to live a life of misery. And who knows, maybe he was destined to live a life of misery. After everything he had been through, his life hadn't improved at all since that day when his life turned inside out.

Sam finished his tea and made his way out of Shaun's house. Shaun showed Sam the door.

"Don't forget," Sam said turning back to face him. "You are welcome to come to the Christmas Gay Party with me, Dylan and my friends," Sam said to him at the gate.

"I don't think I will be needing to go to any party, Sam," Shaun said to him. "But thanks for the invite."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive," Shaun said from the doorway.

"Well, you are always welcome, and you know where to find me, you need some cheering up, you haven't been the same since–"

Sam suddenly cut off as he saw Shaun's face fall into a pained look. "Anyway, see you around Shaun." Sam said, Shaun smiled and waved to his friend who headed off back into the direction of Cardiff, whistling to himself.

Shaun closed the door and rested his back against it, his brown eyes suddenly filled with tears. He hated this time of year, not just Christmas but the whole of December in general, and every year he had to go through that god awful business of being cheerful and happy so everyone else would feel happy, though to him, it was just a heart numbing pain over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well? Better than the last time or not? Please let me know, Chapter 2 will be uploaded after I have edited it. And hopefully I will get more reviews than the last time.

So, Reviews would be nice, but, I am not forcing you.

SoulVirus


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT own Doctor Who or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Doctor Who. However I am responsible for my own OC's. No copyright fragment intended. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here is chapter 2, and to any who have read this story before, you will notice that I have changed and added a few bits here and there.

Also I must point out that this story is just for pure enjoyment and closure to me on what could have happened now that Elisabeth Sladen is no longer with us. But all I can do is ask for you to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>In Response: <strong>N/A at this present time.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor DW Who<strong>

**Goodbye, My Sarah Jane Smith**

**Chapter 2**

**December 22nd - 2011 - Ealing**

In 13 Bannerman Road, Sky, Rani and Clyde entered and glanced around the desolate attic, remembering the days when they would go up against Aliens from taking over or destroying the world. Life back then seemed simple, even with Aliens in the picture, but now life seemed somewhat boring and complex now that Sarah Jane was no longer with them.

It was the 22nd December, and it was to be the first Christmas without Sarah Jane around.

Since her death, Clyde, Rani and Sky, still seemed to have trouble coping with her death, and without her, they seemed lost without her knowledge.

It was strange, with Sarah Jane around, they seemed to know exactly what they were doing, but now, they had no idea. It seemed as if everything that Sarah Jane taught them had gone to the grave with her, washed away from their minds like it was forbidden technology that was not to be dealt with any more.

Another bizarre thing was that since her death, no aliens had arrived on Earth yet. Either that or the Doctor or Torchwood was dealing with them. Either way it was fine by them, they wouldn't know how to deal with Aliens now that Sarah Jane was no longer with them.

At this moment in time, Sky was living with Rani. Clyde was still living with his mother. And Luke was still in University, he would come back now and then when he got the chance to check up on his sister, just to see how she was coping.

For Luke, being in University was just what he needed to get his mind off his mother's death. Sky on the other hand, now that she was living with Rani; found that painting helped her move on.

Mr. Smith continued to watch the skies of Earth for any unexpected visitors.

Rani and Clyde on the other hand, had grown somewhat closer since Sarah Jane died. They were now a couple, despite the viewpoints of Rani's father, and others at their school.

As they stood in the attic, memories of the times they shared with Sarah Jane would always come flooding back to them, some good, some bad, and some too painful for them to even look back on at all.

"What are we going to do with all this stuff?" Rani asked. The attic in which Sarah Jane and the team would work to save the Earth was littered with Alien artifacts. They couldn't sell the house especially not with Mr. Smith living in the attic. So they kept the house quiet and off the market. Technically it did belong to Luke and Sky.

"We leave things were they are, collecting dust." Clyde said wrapping an arm around Rani. "Can't believe it," Clyde said shaking his head. "Our first Christmas without Sarah Jane, never thought I'd see the day when I would say that."

Silence followed shortly afterwards, and an eerie silence it was.

During the silence, Rani cast her gaze onto Sky who – as always when she looked upon the whole house that she lived in, even setting foot into her home – was quiet, "Sky?" Rani said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Sky, didn't move or say anything, even when Rani called her name it was muffled as her mind strayed out into nothingness, her face void and vacant of life and emotion. Most times she would just keep to herself, not even say a single word, whenever she remembered anything about Sarah Jane; she would shy away to her world of sadness, or start painting a picture.

Rani wrapped her arms around her as Sky looked out into nothing but dead space.

Without warning, Mr. Smith the supercomputer came out of the wall, not even playing his fanfare when he emerged.

"_Rani, Clyde, Sky, it is good to see you._" said the supercomputer cheerfully.

"Mr. Smith." Clyde greeted cheerfully.

"_I have some information for you. Yesterday at 6:23pm a meteor passed over Cardiff._"

"Alien?" Rani asked interested in the fact.

"_I do not believe so, but no reports or news crew have reported any sighting,_"

"Where did it come down by?" Clyde asked.

"_According to my records and schematics, it never hit the ground; in fact it was projected away from the Planet,_" replied Mr. Smith.

Everyone remained quiet, confused. It was some time before Rani spoke saying: "Okay," she began slowly, "some strange things have been going on here lately, history happening all at once,"

"Everyone becoming immortal and then mortal again," added Clyde.

"And how is it we are the only ones that know this and others don't?"

"_It is my belief," _Mr. Smith began saying,_ "that you two carry Artron radiation, sometimes more commonly known as background radiation. You Rani and Clyde also, travelled in the Tardis, soaking up just enough residual energy to remain, shall I say normal. In short, you two are now complicated events in time and space._" Mr. Smith explained.

"What about Sky and Luke? They haven't travelled in the Tardis exactly. Luke may have been inside it yes but Sky hasn't." Clyde pointed out.

"_Luke was inside the Tardis only for a short moment, just enough time to soak up enough residual radiation. Sky met the Doctor at Sarah Jane__'__s funeral; she touched the Doctor for a brief moment,_"

"Which in turn, the residual energy was transferred to her!" Rani said piecing together the puzzle.

"_Yes, all effects of the Tardis._"

"But what has this got to do with the meteor cra-flying over Cardiff and not hitting anywhere?" Clyde asked stopping only momentarily to correct himself.

"_Accessing the NASA satellite,_" Mr. Smith displayed on its computer screen the meteors' flight path as it crossed Cardiff and then shot back out into space.

"Either that's an alien or a comets trajectory gone wrong." Rani said pointing at the screen.

"I wish Sarah Jane were here, she'd know what this was all about!" Clyde said.

The instant Clyde mentioned Sarah Jane's name, small tears appeared in Sky's eyes.

Clyde caught her saddened and tearful look. "Oh, Sky, I didn't mean–" Clyde began apologizing, but he got cut off by Mr. Smith.

"_Attention! Attention! Temporal flux escalating within this vicinity,_" Mr. Smith said suddenly.

The thrumming and humming sound of engines or a scratching of metal which sounded distant but got louder could be heard. A soft gust of wind blew from nowhere and there materializing from thin air came a faint tint of blue, which got brighter and brighter as it came into existence.

The thrumming and humming of engines stopped and a sudden thud as if something had fallen against something metal sounded loudly.

"_The Tardis has landed._" Mr. Smith said.

"You don't say." Clyde said to him sarcastically.

Rani, Clyde and Sky all looked in astonishment. Although for Sky this was a first, she had never seen the Tardis before, but here it was, in the attic of 13 Bannerman Road, big and blue, and in the form of a police box.

Rani edged closer to the doors of the Tardis. "Hello! Doctor?" she called.

The doors of the Tardis opened inwards, Rani backed away with Clyde wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back. And there, flying through the doors came the impossible man that landed on his face and onto the floorboard of the attic. He sprang up and swiveled around to face his ship. "Gosh! Someone's in a mood!" said the man straightening himself out.

There he stood, in his tweed jacket, bow tie, trousers and boots, the same blue eyes with a hint of oldness to them and that same ridiculous hairdo, although to some it wasn't bad looking.

"Don't know what's got into her lately!" the Doctor said pointing at the Tardis. "Been acting all weird she has, tried get her to land on the planet Raxton," said the Doctor as he walked up to the Tardis doors and closed them. "The entire planet is a spa, lots of Jacuzzis, massages, I only wanted to relax a bit before I went off on more adventures, but _noooo_ she wasn't having none of it," the Doctor rambled on for a few more seconds before finally realizing that he was in the attic of 13 Bannerman Road.

He looked around and spotted Clyde, Rani and Sky staring at him dumbfounded as usual when he would always appear from nowhere without warning.

"Rani, Clyde!" beamed the Doctor. "Nice to meet you again!" he said grabbing their hands and shaking them roughly. "And this must be young Sky Smith, oh, look at her little face. I never got to introduce myself properly, I'm the Doctor, or the Caretaker, or the Rotmeister, or Get off this Planet, actually no, don't call me any of those names, just the Doctor." he said taking her hand and shaking it before he strayed off into thought. "Although technically, you won't be able to get off this planet precisely," he said rather awkwardly. "Unless you had a ship…" he mused over this.

"What are you doing here?" Rani asked.

"I don't know." said the Doctor. "Tardis went a bit wrong, I wanted to go to all these places but she kept bringing me here back to Earth, don't know why." he pulled a face. "First she tried to go back to April 30th 2011, but then she landed in Cardiff yesterday when a Quantum Phased Meteor passed, deadly, and can only be seen by those who have been touched by something impossible. Me." the Doctor rambled at a speed of 190 miles per hour. "So, I rigged the Tardis to emit an Electromagnetic Quantum Pulse which bounced the meteor back out into space and into the sun. Satellites can pick it up but Humans can't see _it_!" the Doctor said stopping for breath.

"So that was you!" Rani said. The Doctor nodded at her smiling wildly.

"Mr. Smith saw it." Clyde pointed out.

"That's because he is a computer, he can see anything," smiled the Doctor. "Other than that," said the doctor looking around the attic like a lost person. As he wondered his eyes landed on a newspaper that was left on the computer desk which Clyde had left behind during his many visits in and out of the attic. "Ooh! What's this then?" the Doctor mused picking up the paper and reading from the tabloid. "Children missing, being taken from their homes and school!" he said in a concerned tone.

"Oh, I've read about that in the papers, only happens around Cardiff, " Rani said somewhat interested in the matter, "some people say that once you have turned your back on a child, they get snatched from you right in a blink of an eye,"

"And Aliens are behind it are they?" asked Clyde.

"Aliens, nah, although," the Doctor said thinking very carefully. "People kidnapping children happens all the time, but on the plus side, sure does get one to investigate." the Doctor said, he broke into a run to his Tardis and threw open the doors, he suddenly stopped in between the threshold of the Tardis doors. He turned back at the three teenagers. "Speaking of investigation," he said twiddling his thumbs, "how would the three of you like to join me on a little adventure?" he asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Really?" Clyde and Rani said hardly believing what the Doctor just said.

"Yeah, just like old times…" the Doctor stopped and realized what he said.

'Old times', more like 'Old times, minus one' is what he should have said.

Everyone's faces dropped suddenly, but knowing now wasn't the time for sadness, the Doctor decided to bring joy back to the moment. "C'mon! Chop! Chop!" he said clapping his hands.

Rani and Clyde made their way into the Tardis, but Sky remained fixed to the spot. The Doctor saw her, her face looking down at the floorboards of the attic.

"Sky," the Doctor said as he knelt down to meet her eye level. "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too,"

"Really?" she asked very timidly.

The Doctor nodded his head. "I have not only lost Sarah Jane, but I have lost others as well, my own race, and, so many others in fact." he said to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are not alone."

He then held out his hand to her, she took it gingerly. The Doctor smiled weakly and walked her towards and into his Tardis.

"Oh, we will need to make a quick stop as well." he said to her closing the door.

The Tardis left the attic, humming and thrumming as it faded away into thin air.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

**Cardiff**

The Sun was setting, and Shaun was sitting in his favorite coffee shop called The Plan, which was located in a small arcade called Morgan Arcade. He was enjoying a nice relaxing evening alone in his favorite coffee shop; it was the only place where he could go without any hassle being brought upon him.

He drank from a big white cup with steaming hot tea in it, just the way he liked it whilst reading from a book called 'Pyramids' written by Terry Pratchett, occasionally giggling along to the comedy the book provided.

As he read he poured more water into his cup, use up all of the hot water that was given to him in a small metal teapot. He added a tiny drop more of milk; he reached over to pick up his spoon to stir the milk whilst not taking his eye off the paragraph he was reading from.

Something bizarre caught his eye. As he reached for his spoon, he noticed that it was hovering just a few inches off the table. He thought he was imagining it. He looked around, hoping to see others experiencing the same thing, but saw nothing. He waved his hand underneath his spoon. It was definitely hovering, no strings attached. Either that or there was some strong force of magnetism involved.

'_I'm going doo-lally!_' Shaun thought to himself.

His eyes were focused on his spoon, and then, making him jump, his spoon landed back on the table with a clatter. He looked around again.

No one seemed to notice anything. He picked up his spoon, examined it, and tapped it against the side of the table.

'_I must be losing it!_' he thought to himself again.

A lot of unexplained things have happened in his time, the most recent being: all of Humanity becoming immortal and then mortal, and then him witnessing all history happening all at once and then everything goes back to normal.

Something was seriously wrong, and he could sense it. Maybe this was going to be one of those days where everything would turn out chaotic and then everything goes back to normal and only he will remember.

Deciding to put this strange occurrence behind him, Shaun paid for his bill, stuck his book into the inner layer of his coat pocket, and left the café. The arcade he was in was cold. Luckily for him he wore his coat, gloves, hat and scarf to keep him warm, now was the time for him to be heading home.

He left the arcade and ventured out onto the busy street. He walked further into the heart of the city to make his way home. He didn't bother taking the bus, although he did like to have a good walk to clear his mind.

Shaun came walking down the pavement on the side of a busy street. He passed an alleyway.

As he passed it, blue flashing lights caught his attention from down the alleyway itself. Curiosity got the better of him as he ventured down the alleyway. The stench of urine and dampness ran up his nose and made him feel sick. Why did he have to come down here? He cursed his curiosity for getting the better of him.

He held his breath to save himself from breathing in the stench; typically he never judged just how long the alleyway was. Covered with dustbins which had not been emptied for what looked like years, cigar butts, chewing gum and other assortments of junk that Shaun saw as he passed, were just littered here and there, thrown away like waste.

Finally at the end of the alleyway Shaun was relieve to breathe again, the air was much clearer and breathable here, but at the end of the alleyway, he saw a young girl cowering in the corner.

She looked terrified, scared almost and crying.

It was no wonder why, because something was approaching her. Whatever it was, it was metal, and it glided along the floor with ease.

"Please! Please! Don't!" the girl said terrified.

Shaun quickly ducked behind a dumpster, and it was there that Shaun set his eyes on the impossible being that had haunted him so many times in his dreams.

"What!" Shaun whispered to himself.

He peeped around the side of the dumpster.

"Impossible!" he said to himself. It was a great space dustbin, or pepper pot of some sort, big and red.

He realized had to do something, he had to save that girl, but how was he going to do that? These things were killers.

He edged forward to get a better look. As he moved his hand accidentally knocked over a beer can which rolled across the floor with a clatter. Shaun froze and his eyes widened.

He looked up at the pepper pot from out of space, which stopped moving towards the girl, and twisted it's eyestalk in the direction of Shaun.

"Oh!" Shaun groaned.

Shaun closed his eyes and waited for sudden and instant death.

Several seconds passed, and nothing happened.

Shaun opened his eyes, and the pepper pot…just stood there looking at him. Its eyestalk then moved back towards the girl. The pepper pot ignored him, to Shaun it felt as if, in his view that he was not a threat.

"Hey!" Shaun said getting up from behind the dumpster. "Hey I am talki–"

Something crashed into him, slammed more like.

More whooshing visions ran though his head, a crippled being, an astronaut suit coming out of a lake. Hitler.

A stone angel, reptilian Humanoids, flashed through his mind.

This was followed by Zombie looking people.

More Zombie people were shown, but with water coming out of their hands. A giant red spider, robot Santa's, and blue looking ghosts.

"Whoa!" said a voice that Shaun had heard before.

Shaun looked up and saw the same man that he had bumped into last night. He was wearing the same clothes, and with him were four teenagers one being slightly younger than the other three.

"Sorry about that–" the Doctor stopped and turned to look at the advancing being "Oh! No! We have to get out of here now!" the man said taking one look at the red looking robot that spotted the Doctor.

"**Alert! Alert! You are the Doctor! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!**" it howled.

"RUN!" the man whom Shaun guessed was the Doctor or whatever his name was called shouted.

"**Locking on to subject,**" the red pepper pot said.

"Help me!" the girl said.

"Quickly!" the Doctor said stretching his hand out to reach the girl.

A blue glow enveloped around her. "Nooo!" she yelled, and then she was gone, vanished into thin air.

"**Transport complete!**" said the Dalek.

"What have you done to her?!" the Doctor asked.

"**The final reckoning will soon COMMENCE!**" the red dustbin bellowed, and just like the girl, it vanished in a light of blue.

The Doctor ran to the spot where the robot vanished. He whipped something out of his tweed jacket; it whirred as he pointed his stick thing at the ground.

Shaun, who was still on the ground looked at the man as he completely, forgot about him being there.

"Teleportation, must be up there somewhere!" he said pointing his stick up towards the sky. "Strange, what is a Dalek doing here? And why did it take a girl and not kill her?" the Doctor said.

"Doctor, we have bigger problems!" said a coloured boy who gestured his head towards Shaun. The Doctor looked at Shaun and just like last time he was all smiles.

"Oh, hello. Wait!" he said. "I know you, I saw you yesterday. I bumped into you! And your eyes are telling me you are scared!" the Doctor said walking up to Shaun and pulling him to his feet and up to his face. Their faces were now mere inches away from one another. "Not normal scared, I mean universally…scared! Oh!" the Doctor pointed his stick in front of Shaun's face, the green light on the end flicked on and a whirring sound came from it. Shaun yet again froze. "Something tells me you are not a normal person." the Doctor said.

Shaun backed away from the man, and sprinted down and out of the alleyway and out of sight.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

Shaun burst through his front door, ran to the kitchen and poured himself some water. He drank from the whole cup down in one whole gulp and breathed heavily. Whatever had just happened shook Shaun.

It took him a while to get his bearings back.

After he had calmed down his phone rang suddenly, making him jump.

He picked the phone up and answered. "Hello?" he said wearily. On the other side Sam's voice rambled on quickly. "Sam, slow down, I can't hear you….what do you want me to do? Go outside! What for? Fine I will." Shaun said.

He made his way towards the front door. "What am I looking for exactly?" he said opening the door and talking to Sam on the phone. "Look up? Why do you–" Shaun stopped suddenly.

He looked up

High in the sky, he saw fine linings of blue which streamed across the skies of Cardiff.

"What is that? Is that the Aurora Borealis?" he asked Sam on the other end of the phone. Sam didn't answer. His phone cackled as he lost connection with Sam. "Hello, Sam?" Shaun looked up at the sky, captivated with the magnificent light show that streamed across the whole of Cardiff.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

Still in the alley the Doctor, along with Sky, Clyde, Rani and Luke whom he had to pick up from Oxford University were looking around for clues as to why a Dalek was on Earth.

"This doesn't make sense, it could have killed us, but it didn't. Why didn't it kill us?" the Doctor asked himself as he paced back and forth.

"Don't complain about it!" Rani said. "Just be thankful that we are still alive,"

The Doctor didn't hear her. "It must be up to something, but what? And how many are there?" the Doctor said pacing back and forth even faster. "And why did it take a child? What's so special about children?"

"They need them for something?" Clyde said.

"But why exactly? What for?" the Doctor said. "This doesn't make sense."

"Doctor!" Sky said suddenly. "I feel funny." she said.

"Are you okay, Sky?" Luke asked.

"I can feel an increase in electric flows!" she said clutching her stomach.

Sky was born on another world; she was created as a bomb to destroy an enemy called The Metalkind. However after an energy backlash, Sky's ability to destroy The Metalkind was disarmed and destroyed its genetic coding.

"Can you sense where this electric flow is coming from?" the Doctor asked using his sonic screwdriver scanning her.

"No." replied Sky.

"Doctor!" Clyde said looking up at the sky. "Something is happening with the sky!" he said.

Everyone looked up and saw the light show of blue that roamed across the sky.

"What is that? Is that the Aurora Borealis?" Rani asked.

"I don't think it is," said the Doctor slowly. "This is something else!" he said. "We need to get back to the Tardis! Quickly!" he ordered. The Doctor and the teenagers ran from the alleyway and made their way back to the Tardis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Good? Bad? Be honest.

I would like a few more reviews before chapter 3 is up, I don't bite, to me reviews help me to see what I need to improve on in the coming chapters.

SoulVirus


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer:****_ I DO NOT own Doctor Who or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Doctor Who. However I am responsible for my own OC's. No copyright fragment intended. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again, sorry for the late upload. Had to change a few things around in this chapter, and add a few things. Anyway, I hope you like it. And I would like a few reviews before chapter 4 is up, I don't care who you are that reviews, just leave a review on what you think of the story, is it good, bad, mixed? I don't bite. Anyway it is up to you.

* * *

><p><strong>In Response: <strong>N/A at this present time.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor DW Who<strong>

**Goodbye, My Sarah Jane Smith**

**Chapter 3**

**Stadium House - Cardiff**

On the highest floor of Stadium House which was situated right next the Millennium Stadium rugby pitch, a posh looking man, wearing a black suit and his hands stuffed into his pockets looked out of a window and up at the sky. He smiled in a rather victorious way at what was transpiring.

He then turned his attention down to the streets below, where tiny dots of people stopped and turned their heads up towards the night sky watching the brilliant blue light show that flowed like liquid across the skies of Cardiff.

The posh man turned toe to face the floor he was on.

The whole area of the top floor of Stadium House had been stripped down and laid bare. The entire floor did have corridors and rooms, but they had been knocked down to be provided as a base for the posh man and his 'new' companions.

Littered around the whole floor were small cubicles with children wired up to outlet machines. Wires ran from the machines to a central column right in the middle of the floor, which ran all the way up to a steel white spire that was located on top of a round dish of the building.

Dalek's operated the floor. Red Dalek's – Drones – patrolled ever corner of the floor, in case any child attempted to make a run for it. The old fashioned bronze Dalek's were also present, they too were ordered to patrol the floor the same as the red Dalek's.

Amongst the many Dalek's that were present, a series of male adults walked here and there in a dazed trance carrying and placing the children into the outlet machines, much to the children's struggle to break free of their strong grips.

Many young children of various ages and sex were sobbing and crying, practically begging to be set free, all they wanted was to go back home to their parents whom they have not seen for days.

For these children, never ending fear continued to grow as they saw the vile vicious posh man who smiled at them evilly. The endless unknown glares of the Dalek's as they monitored the children that had already been captured. And the unresponsive glares of the adult men whom the posh man called Robomen.

"It seems that we are close to achieving our goal. Soon no one can stop us, although it is already too late." said the posh man, his brown eyes scanning the whole floor with glistening glee. He walked around the floor casually with his hands still in his pockets.

"**The Weave is already at 84% we need only a few more children, then our plans for this planet will become unstoppable.**" an orange Dalek said approaching the man. This Dalek was different to those that were already present. This Dalek was a scientist.

"What of the children and Robomen when we are through with our plans? What will happen to them?" the man asked.

"**They will die!**" the scientist Dalek replied.

"Pity," the man said without no remorse, "we could have used them." he said. He sighed at this. "Oh well, doesn't matter," he added.

"**Before we carry out our plan, we must be 100% sure you are ready to give up your planet to join us in the new Dalek Empire.**" the Scientist Dalek asked him.

"Oh I am ready." the man said confidently. "This planet," he opened his arms wide, "it's no longer my home. What good is life when everything you have gets taken away?" he asked the Dalek Scientist.

The orange Dalek did not reply, but merely just stood there unresponsive looking at the posh man.

"I was a soldier once, and a scientist," the posh man said proudly. "I have always been good with decisions; I have always been a faithful leader among my people even when I was a soldier with Unit. And this is how they thank me!" his voice rose slightly, "By replacing me with someone who is weaker, slow!"

The posh man's anger suddenly subsided, but it was then replaced by sorrow. "Then I lost everyone I loved the most. Everyone I knew had gone, just me all alone. I told myself _I_ _would not_ meet the same fate as those before me. I'd face Death in the face close up and tell him 'No! I say when I want to go!' I said I would fight and I always will." the man said staring into an empty space on the floor, he looked as if he was going to cry as well but he never did.

The orange Dalek watched him, observing him. "**You think like a Dalek," **it said,"**determined to survive. We are also determined to survive. You will become a great asset in the new Empire we have in store. But at this moment we are in danger, our scout has information of an enemy that we have long since fought; he is called the Doctor, an alien with a Human face, one which can change his face when he is nearing death. His ability to regenerate has become somewhat of a useful tool for him to survive. I hope to harness this power and allow Dalek's alike to regenerate the same as he does.**" the orange Dalek said.

The man looked at the Dalek and almost thought that it had a tone of obsessions to it regarding this Doctor person.

"Then we must make this Doctor our top priority." the posh man said. "I will send out a few Robomen to see what they can find out." the posh man added.

His mind then strayed off into thought. 'Doctor', he had heard of this name before.

It took the posh man some time before he was able to finally figure out why he could vaguely remember the name Doctor.

"Doctor, if it's the one you are on about, then he used to work for Unit back sometime during either the 70ies or 60ies, of course he would come back from time to time to help out in other matters. If it is the one you are on about, I could access the Unit mainframe and see what I can find on this Doctor." said the posh man, his mind already at work.

The orange Dalek gave a curt nod of his eyestalk, and then it glided off to see to other matters while the posh man walked over to the nearest computer and began frantically typing away.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

Inside the Tardis which was traveling risk free spinning through the time vortex, the Doctor along with what Clyde called 'Team Sarah Jane' all stood watching the Doctor do his amazing work in piloting the ever fantastic ship, muttering to himself.

Sky on the other hand was captivated by the miraculous machine that she was standing in. "This is amazing!" Sky said looking around at the Doctors marvelous time machine. "How is it bigger on the inside?" she said running her hands along the railing and then bending down to look underneath the time console to see a collection of wires dangling from underneath the time console.

"It's a cloaking device that got stuck on a previous away mission, or should I say adventure, no matter where I end up it will take the shape of whatever to blend in. It's complicated; you wouldn't understand it fully, to technical. Luke might understand though, but it will take a long time to explain and I bore very easily." the Doctor said tapping away at a few knobs here and there as he flew the Tardis through the time vortex.

"So, say you went back in time to Rome, it will disguise itself as a pillar?" Clyde said speaking slowly.

"That's exactly what he means, Clyde." Luke said patting him on the back.

"Wow, that is cool," Sky said overwhelmed by the beauty the Tardis provided.

"Except the chameleon circuit got jammed and it ended up as a police box, I like it as it is." the Doctor told them smiling happily. "NOW THEN!" he bellowed loudly. "Let's take a look and see if we can find any of our friends," he said looking at his monitor screen, "where are they? There must be a ship nearby harboring a few hundred Dalek's, but where!" he said looking at his screen which displayed the Earth and a radar bleep trying to find a Dalek saucer. "That's odd," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Rani asked looking at the miniature screen the Doctor was looking at.

"There is no Dalek ship anywhere near Earth, what? It has to be here! Unless it's cloaked, wouldn't be the first time." the Doctor said. "I am even using the power of the time vortex to boost the signal to see where they are, I can't find them."

"Is that safe?" Rani asked. "Using the power of the time vortex, I mean, won't we," she began making hand movements imitating an explosion. "You know, explode?"

"Nah, no harm comes from travelling inside the time vortex, well, on the outside maybe, you'd burn to cinders. Though, Jack managed to survive after he clung on the side of the Tardis, that is a long story for another time," he said to the teenagers.

"What about the strange light show that occurred over Cardiff just shortly after that Dalek left? What was that, the aurora borealis?" Clyde asked.

"That was atmospheric disturbance, some sort of static discharge in the upper atmosphere, and it shouldn't even be there, whatever it is its bad news, and we must find out what is going on before anything else tends to fall apart, or before things fall apart." the Doctor rambled.

"So what is it that the Dalek's are up to?" Sky asked.

"I don't know," said the Doctor.

A sudden jolt rocked through the Tardis violently, knocking everyone to their feet.

"Rani, Rani are you okay?" Clyde said as he crawled over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied to her boyfriend who helped her up.

"Sky," Luke called as he helped his sister up. "Are you okay?"

"Just a few scrapes, but I'm okay." she said.

The Doctor who was also on the floor, shot straight up and quickly gave himself the once over, "Arms, legs, hands, feet, eyes, nose, ears, I'm fine," he said to himself.

He walked back towards the console.

"What was that all about?" Sky asked curiously.

"Just turbulence, happens sometimes," the Doctor said before mumbling to himself. "I hope."

Shortly after he said this, yet another violent jolt rocked through the Tardis. Just seconds after, the whole ship began flaying madly back and forth, side to side.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rani shouted to him as she and Clyde who held tightly onto one another tried to balance themselves.

"I'm not doing anything," he replied. "It's the Tardis; it's the Tardis that's doing this. It's flying itself!"

The Tardis flew through the time vortex with bolts of lightning violently striking the Tardis jolting it around the vortex. It span erratically as it carried on flying, constantly ignoring the massive jolts of the lightning strikes it took.

Back inside, the Doctor tried to take control of the Tardis, but the Tardis itself wasn't letting him take any control at all.

"DOCTOR, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Clyde asked bracing Rani and holding onto a railing for support.

"I DON'T KNOW, ITS NOT LETTING ME TAKE CONTROL!" the Doctor said as he wrestled control for the Tardis.

The Tardis doors sprang open with a clatter, for the first time they could see the blue cloudy walls of the Time Vortex rushing by, faint flashes of purple and blue occurred here and there.

Springing from the blue cloud came a bolt of lightning which whizzed and whipped at the invisible air and struck the time router smashing it and spreading glass all over the control room.

"It's gone! The time router and the column are gone!" the Doctor said in a high pitched tone.

Just moments after the first bolt of lightning smashed into the Tardis router, another one came zooming straight at the Doctor. He turned just in time to see the bolt head straight towards him; he ducked just in time as the bolt collided with the console which caused the console to spew out massive amounts of white sparks.

The rushing blue cloud and jolts of lightening ceased, but they were still spiralling through the vortex. But this time the blueness of the vortex changed suddenly to a fiery orange.

The Doctor ran to the Tardis doors and closed them, even locking the doors.

The console spewed out more brilliant white sparks.

"HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" the Doctor said to the teenagers.

The Tardis continued to fly through the vortex, spinning erratically, its destination: Unknown.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

Shaun was still trying to recover from the unprecedented events that had befallen him during the evening. He sat in his front room occasionally going back and forth to get a glass of water.

Whatever had transpired tonight he just wanted to forget it quick. But moreover, he saw a Dalek right here on his own planet.

Then to top things off, a light show over the whole of Cardiff – which was still lingering in the skies – he wasn't sure what to make of that, if the Aurora Borealis was natural or not. Either way he just wanted the evening to end. But constantly, he kept looking out of the window and up to the evening sky, where blue light show continued on.

He was slowly calming down, if he called getting jumpier by the second calming, but then a distant noise; a kind of thrumming sound began to grow in the distance which added to his jitteriness. He heard this thrumming before, on the night of the meteor passing through the skies of Cardiff and later that same night.

The thrumming noise got louder and louder. Shaun seemed to freeze on the spot.

He dropped his glass of water which smashed on the floor; reason for being is because of the loud crash and sound of glass smashing outside. The loud crash came from outside his garden. He quickly ran to the back door, opened his door and was met with a strange scene.

There, tilted on its side was a big blue police box. It had smashed and completely obliterated his entire greenhouse, and his washing line was torn from the ground and was just thrown across the floor.

Smoke seemed to seep through the big blue box. Though he wasn't sure where the smoke was coming from exactly.

On top of the police box was big white bulb which seemed to flicker erratically. Shaun looked up at the sky thinking that the box must have fallen out of an exploding airplane, but no signs of any explosion were seen in the sky. So where had the box come from?

He ran to the end of his garden, which wasn't that big. He reached the box, and examined it wondering what strange events would befall him next.

He touched the side of the box, and it felt warm and soft. A strange tingling sensation ran up his arm.

The next thing that happened was that the doors to the box opened outwards smacking Shaun in the face.

"Ow!" he said clutching his nose, it was a good thing it wasn't broken or bleeding, but it sure did hurt him. Smoke came pouring out of the door and four children climbed out of the box all coughing and spluttering. Then someone else came out of the box, a man, also coughing and spluttering.

Instantly Shaun knew who these people were. He had seen them before, especially the man.

He stood in awe and shock, shaking his head as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, either these people were stalking him he didn't know, but seeing these people for the second – or in the Doctor's case third – time now was becoming far more than a coincidence.

"Okay…" the Doctor said still coughing, "is everyone alright?"

All four children replied to the Doctor saying that they were fine.

"Well…I have no idea what that was about." said the Doctor who was waving his hands around trying to get rid of the smoke around him. "It's not the first time she's done this." the Doctor looked around to where they were. His eyes instantly then landed on Shaun. "Oh!" the Doctor said all smiles like before. "Hello again,"

Shaun dashed back into the house, locked the back door, and ran to the phone.

"Have I done something?" the Doctor asked the teenagers.

Shaun was on the phone waiting for someone to pick up. "Come on, come on!" he said hurriedly, jumping slightly on his feet.

"Here, you look like you need a bit of a cool down!" the Doctor said walking into the room smiling and rubbing his hands.

"ARGH!" Shaun shouted dropping the phone on the floor, with it still ringing.

"How about I make you a nice cup of tea?" asked the Doctor. "Perfect for reheating the synapses, giving them the extra 'oomph' as it were and perfect for calming you down." the Doctor went into the kitchen, picked up the kettle, filled it with water and put it on to boil. "Judging by your face," the Doctor examined Shaun, "you take milk but no sugar."

Shaun stared at the mad man who was in his kitchen making him tea, the four children cautiously made their way into the kitchen.

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is the Doctor," the Doctor came up to Shaun and kissed Shaun on both cheeks, but more or less pretended to. Shaun frowned. "And this is Sky, Luke, Rani and Clyde." the Doctor introduced. The four teenagers nodded and gave him a shy hello. Shaun waved at them. "And what was your name?"

"S-Shaun," Shaun said stuttering. "Shaun Smith, Shaun Joseph Smith to be exact." Shaun said introducing himself.

"Ah, a Smith!" bellowed the Doctor. "I love a Smith!"

"Excuse me, but, are you stalking me?" Shaun asked. It suddenly dawned on him that these people might be here to kill him. "Oh my god, you're here to kill me aren't you, HELP, POLICE!" Shaun began to yell. The Doctor quickly ran up to Shaun and placed his hand over his mouth to stop him screaming.

Then just as before, the strange mysterious visions appeared again.

Shaun saw a giant wasp, a skeleton in an astronaut's suit, a gold looking robotic man of some sort (Omega), a big gigantic beast that resembled that of the Devil. A giant snowflake with electricity crackling from it, and in then center was a gigantic eyeball.

He saw some sort of green mist circling the blue police box, just like the blue police box in his garden. More women with other men whom he didn't know, a stream of yellow, gold light coming from a man who seemed to be exploding and the man was in a strange round room and fire and sparks were flying all over the place. And lastly he saw a big white furry monster with snow blowing fiercely.

Shaun pushed the Doctor away from him, gasping. The Doctor looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"That's the third time that's happened to me now!" Shaun said still breathing heavily.

"What is it? Tell me?" the Doctor said as he approached to touch Shaun.

"Stay back!" Shaun said moving away from him.

"Doctor, he looks scared!" Rani said looking at Shaun.

"Yes he does. Come and sit down and have a nice cup of tea and we can chat." the Doctor said kindly.

The Doctor refrained from touching Shaun and gestured for him to sit down. As Shaun made his way into the kitchen, the Doctor took a good quick look at the living he was in.

Instantly the Doctor picked up on several key objects in Shaun's household that was slightly off. There was more to this man that the Doctor could see.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

**Stadium House**

The posh man who had joined the Daleks was on a computer, typing up and looking for anything on the Doctor, he got a lot than he bargained for. There was tons of information regarding the Doctor, but moreover it was the blue box that seemed to catch his attention.

The Dalek Scientist approached him. "**We are in need of one more child, one with a capacity of more than just memory, one with enough power to fuel The Weave fully!**"

"The Doctor?" the posh man suggested, looking up at the Dalek Scientist.

"**The Doctors mind is an abomination; we need a child that will continue to power the weave to the maximum and beyond!**" the Dalek Scientist said.

"That could take some considerable amount time to find a child of that capacity!" the posh man said.

"**Not for a Dalek!**" said the Scientist.

"Have you found him yet?" asked the posh man.

"**The Doctor has somehow fallen beyond our range!**" the Dalek said infuriated.

The posh man smiled, his brown eyes glinting with that of glee again. "As much as I hate my own planet, there are some useful tools here that are useful besides destroying all technology. I have accessed the UNIT mainframe. Apparently they monitor not just the skies but also the Earth and all its communications as well. Communications meaning telephones, I can run a scan to see if anyone has mentioned the name 'Doctor'." the man smiled.

"**You cease to amaze the Daleks.**"

A sudden sadness followed by anger settled on the posh man. "I was brilliant once," he began saying. "I had so many ideas, but no one thought I was good, they all laughed at me, that's what they did!" he said through gritted teeth. "I perfected nanotechnology to cure cancer and all sickness, to build things beyond our imagination, all they did was laugh. All my ideas, down the drain." the man breathed heavily, his heartbeat rising considerably due to the anger that was surging in him.

"**My scans detect emotional anger rising in you!**" the Dalek said to him.

"When you have been given a chance at life, and you try and make that chance work, and have it thrown back into your face, it's enough to take revenge on the whole planet! Anger seems to help me win and I will use my anger, to get what I want." the man said, he went back to typing, looking for the Doctor.

"**Anger, is an emotion we see far too often,**" said the orange Dalek slowly.

The posh man looked up at the Dalek Scientist. "Anger is the only thing I know now, how to survive, how to deal with living. It's a useful tool at times," he said before adding, "in fact, it's the only tool I have. People should use anger more often, they have no idea how much anger helps them through life."

The Dalek Scientist watched as he saw the posh man continue to type out on the computer right in front of him.

_**Doctor DW Who **_

Hidden behind the moon, a round saucer space ship belonging to the Daleks, were watching their progress.

Unbeknownst to the posh man who was working with them, the Dalek Scientist who was on Earth was relaying back a live feed to the Daleks.

A white Dalek, the Supreme Dalek along with a Yellow Dalek, the Eternal, watched on a round screen of the posh man who was typing away.

"**Scans detect that we are undetected, all thanks to the Earth's Moon. What of the Human assisting us?**"the Eternal asked.

"**He is operating beyond perfection, he is perfect. The God of all Dalek****'****s will be pleased!**" The Supreme Dalek said in a loud low bass voice.

"**We will collect him before our plan for the Earth is carried out, he must be protected above all else.**" the Eternal said.

Another Dalek, a Blue Dalek or otherwise known as The Strategist Dalek also approached. "**All calculations tell that the Weave will be operational on 25****th**** of December 2011 at midnight.**"

"**We will be far away from this planet by then, our God will be pleased. Soon the Doctor will be defenseless, and his beloved Earth will no longer be of any help for him. Soon the Dalek race will BECOME THE MASTERS OF TIME!**" shouted the Supreme Dalek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Keeping this message short. Good, bad, mixed? Let me know.

Reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:******_ I DO NOT own Doctor Who or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Doctor Who. However I am responsible for my own OC's. No copyright fragment intended. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So sorry for the late upload, I was somewhat hesitant when I was editing this chapter. And I will admit that it is not a great chapter hopefully it will pick up when i go along.

**In Response: **N/A at this moment in time. Just to let anyone know, if there is something you do not like about this story, just leave me a review and let me know, it doesn't matter who you are. Reviews help me when I am writing my stories.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor DW Who<strong>

**Goodbye, My Sarah Jane Smith**

**Chapter 4**

Shaun had calmed down considerably and was sitting in the kitchen with the Doctor along with the four teenagers. Shaun had to explain everything that had happened in his life right down to the last detail, although he left out some personal details of his life.

"…after the world went back to normal, everyone forgot, but I didn't." he said. "People kept saying I was mad. But I know I wasn't. Then the meteor passed over Cardiff and only I saw it, no one else. Then the confrontation with that Dalek, the Aurora Borealis, and now you come along and make my life ten times worse." Shaun said his voice rising slightly.

The Doctor mouthed "Sorry," to him.

If Shaun had lived the Doctor's life, he would see and understand that not even the Doctor can avoid ruining people's lives at time.

"Every time I touch you or bump into you," Shaun pointed at the Doctor, "I seem to see visions, horrible visions. Can you explain that Doctor?" Shaun asked him sternly.

"Uh…" the Doctor thought for a moment. "Sorry, I can't." he said with an uneasy look.

Shaun took a sip of his tea.

"Shaun, how long have you seen things out of the ordinary that only you could explain and others can't?" Luke asked.

"Since," Shaun thought back through the years to when his life went out of whack. "Since the crack in my wall," Shaun said to them.

The Doctor looked at him, the expression on his face was vividly afraid. "This crack," the Doctor said at first, "did you hear voices coming through it?"

"I used to," replied Shaun as he thought back to when he was a young boy and he heard whispers pouring through the crack in his wall.

At times he was scared of what he heard, the last voice he heard was a voice saying that it was coming to kill him and that nothing or no one would be there to neither help him nor save him.

"It's not there anymore," he said before adding. "Woke up one morning and it was gone. But I _can_ remember everything."

"Curious, it seems," the Doctor mused before pausing and choosing his words carefully, "that whatever was through your crack when The Silence blew up the Tardis made you remember, or rather forced you to remember and never to forget." the Doctor looked deep into Shaun's eyes from across the table. To Shaun it felt uncomfortable; it felt like the Doctor was looking into his soul. "You remember everything you say?"

Shaun nodded his head. "Everything," he said, he then began counting off everything that he remembered that had happened on his home planet, "the alternate timeline where everything happened at once, the Titanic falling from the sky, the Daleks and Cybermen, the planets in the sky,"

"A lot of people couldn't remember anything when the cracks opened. Amy couldn't remember the Daleks when I first told her, she had the entire universe pour into her head, and that is what must have happened to you as well," the Doctor said.

Shaun blinked at him and took yet another sip of his tea to calm his nerves which was slowly starting to rise up in him again.

As Shaun sat listening and telling an unknown man everything that had happened in his life, he had difficulty in adjusting just how kind this Doctor was. He was telling him everything and it felt he had inherited a sense of trust also just by talking to this complete stranger. Moreover, Shaun also sensed that this man seemed to have the answers to his questions. How that was possible he had no idea.

In the past, Shaun had always felt stressed, he even felt as if he had the weight of the world forced upon him and he had to bring about control from this chaotic world in which everyone and everything looked at him strangely like some kind of alien. But talking to this Doctor, the stress that he carried around with him, lifted somewhat, and Shaun could breathe a sigh of relief for once in his life.

"Cracks?" Sky asked frowning and slightly confused.

"Long story," the Doctor said to her, "I am surprised that you lot remember what happened when The Silence were busy and that," he said to the teenagers. He then went to explain what had been happening thus far. "There were cracks in time and space, and dimensions as well I suppose, an external force took control of the Tardis, hired by The Silence, and forced the Tardis to explode at every moment in history, because the Tardis is connected to every single timeline, past, present and future. It caused a time explosion. Then I had to reboot the universe, the cracks closed and then everything was fine." the Doctor said pausing for a long intake of breath.

"But what about this alternate timeline?" Clyde asked confused.

"Again long story, a friend of mine, River, her name was, I was meant to die, but then River changed a fixed moment in time causing us all to live in an alternate timeline, where the past, present and future happened all at once. Anyway, The Silence tried to get rid of me, I restored the timeline, I died, although I didn't die, I was in a robotic suit with tiny miniaturized people who operated the Tesselector, a Doctor in a Doctor suit. Barely got singed in that boat and The Silence now think I am dead, but I am trying to keep quiet. If the Dalek's know I am here, they will probably tell The Silence, although I bet you anything I am safe, although I am surprised they didn't try and kill me on the spot which is odd."

"But what has this got to do with Shaun?" Rani asked.

"I don't know. Strange things have happened to those who have looked into a crack in time and space and having the whole universe pour into your head. It must be like having to look into the un-tampered schism, again long story." the Doctor said as soon as he saw Clyde's face with the expression on his face asking 'what is an un-tampered schism'.

"And what has this got to do with the Tardis crashing?" Sky asked.

The Doctor was soon in trance, he stared at Shaun, and again it made him feel uncomfortable. "Shaun, has something happened to you in your life? Anything that made you see the world in a different way, an accident in your time that made you think 'what is the point of life?'"

Shaun thought for a moment. "No." he said simply.

"You're lying!" the Doctor said to him. Shaun's brown eyes widened at this. "Your eyes are telling me that you are not happy with your life." the Doctor whispered to him. "But why aren't you happy? That's the question!"

Shaun felt a great lump in his throat, he had a feeling that this Doctor had a good idea what was wrong with him and what was going through his mind. He found it increasingly difficult to swallow as the Doctor continued speaking.

"You _are not_ happy with yourself, you're not happy with your life, and just by looking at the way you live right now, you are finding it uncomfortable to adapt to the lifestyle you are living in." said the Doctor.

"I don't understand," Shaun said.

"Oh Shaun," the Doctor said smiling shaking his head. "Look around you, there isn't a single ounce of Christmas decoration in your home,"

Shaun turned around and saw through the arch that lead straight into his living room. Not a single Christmas decoration was up, neither was there a Christmas tree.

"No lights in the window, no Christmas cards, no Christmas tree. Not very festive is it?"

"I don't like Christmas," Shaun said shrugging his shoulder. "Never saw the point to it,"

"Oh, Shaun," said the Doctor. "It is not just the Christmas decorations that aren't up, but it's the pictures as well,"

"Pictures?" said Shaun.

"Every single picture you have in your house doesn't look right." the Doctor said.

Shaun gulped.

"There are pictures of you and your parents and family, but something is missing, something that you don't want to look at, and something you want to keep hidden, and not see, but what?" said the Doctor.

For a few brief moments, Shaun and the Doctor stared at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"Anyway that doesn't matter right now; Daleks here on Earth is trouble in itself. The Tardis spinning out of control, I have no idea what that is about." the Doctor said pulling a frustrated face. "I hate not knowing!" he said.

"What about the Tardis?" Clyde asked concerned. "How are going to get home?"

"Oh, don't worry, the Tardis has taken quite a spill, but she will be fine, give her half an hour and she will be right as rain." said the Doctor confidently. "Moreover I'd be more concerned about the floating glass cup that is hovering slightly off the table in front of Shaun!"

Everyone looked at what the Doctor was looking at. In front of Shaun, his cup of tea was hovering slightly off the table. Shaun looked around and saw other objects in his home start to hover slightly off the floor.

"What? No!" Shaun said looking slightly terrified. "This is not happen, I'm dreaming this."

Nearly everything in Shaun's house lifted up off from its surface and hovered there.

"Doctor, any explanation on what this is all about?" Clyde asked.

"None whatsoever." the Doctor answered as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the strange phenomena that he was witnessing. "Impossible." the Doctor ran outside the front door and looked up and down the street, where car alarms were going off from being lifted off the road.

Even a few residents were baffled and in awe at what was happening in front of them, lights flickered on and off, and a flash of lightening spread across the blue Aurora Borealis lit sky.

The Doctor scanned around using his sonic screwdriver trying to get readings; he then pointed his screwdriver to the night sky and got more than he bargained for. "Oh dear." he said and then ran back into Shaun's house saying: "We have a massive problem. A seriously really not good problem,"

"I think we gathered that." Rani said looking around standing close to Clyde where they took each other's hand, while Sky walked over to her brother.

Then, everything landed with a thump onto the floor. Cups and glasses smashed, pictures fell from their places and shattered onto the floor.

"But, I don't understand, what's going on?" Shaun asked looking at his trashed house.

The Doctor looked at him for a second and then said "Do you watch Sci-Fi movies?" he asked. Shaun nodded. "Have you seen a movie called Impact?" Shaun shook his head. "Has anyone seen a movie called Impact?" he asked the teens. They also shook their heads. "Ah, right, well, this is awkward, well anyway it doesn't matter."

"Doctor what's happening?" Luke asked.

The Doctor hesitated for a few seconds. "Imagine a meteor colliding with something big in space, and the meteor knocked that thing off kilter, and that thing that has been knocked off kilter means it is moving towards the planet scrambling up the Earth's magnetic fields etc."

"You mean as in–" Luke stopped suddenly. He knew why the Doctor was acting strange and what he worried about. "How are we going to stop that?" Luke asked his face changing into a grave look.

"I don't know but I am working on it. And another thing, can anyone else hear a dial tone?"

A faint beeping sound was heard. The Doctor and Shaun and the teens looked on the floor and saw the walk around phone that Shaun dropped just before the Doctor and the teens walked into his home.

"No one on the other end has picked up the phone yet!" the Doctor said picking up the phone.

"What does that mean?" Sky asked.

"It means-" the Doctor got cut off as they all heard the front door slam wide open, and the front window smash. A group of men came walking into the house wearing some strange contraption on their heads. "Oh! Dear!"

"What are they?" Sky asked as she backed into Luke where he held onto his sister close.

"Robomen!" the Doctor said.

"_You will be taken to our masters!_" said one of the Robomen in a slow monotone.

"How about we run?" Clyde suggested.

"Good idea, back to the Tardis now!" the Doctor told them.

"But you said it needed to repair?!" Sky reminded him.

"It should be fine by now! I hope." the Doctor said whipping out his screwdriver and pointing it to The Robomen. "You come anywhere near us and I will use my deadly device to-to-to…um…ummm…hurt…you!" the Doctor said in a not very frightening way.

"Oh, very threatening, I am quavering in my feet!" Clyde said sarcastically.

"Oi, imagine it if you were me!" the Doctor said.

"_You will come with us!_" said the lead Roboman.

"Yeah…" the Doctor began saying, "think again!" the Doctor pushed a button on his sonic screwdriver, and a high pitch wailing sound came from it. The Robomen, the teens and Shaun covered their ears as they heard the high pitch of the Doctors' screwdriver wail like a banshee through his house. The Robomen collapsed onto the floor screaming from the pain that emitted from the Doctors' screwdriver.

"What did you do?" Sky asked removing her hands from her ears after the Doctor had finished doing whatever it was he did to The Robomen. "Did you kill them?"

"No," the Doctor said to her, "knocked them unconscious for the time being." he walked back and forth scanning the Robomen. "A simple conversion, I met them back in the 22nd century when the Daleks took over the Earth. They took normal Humans and converted them into Robomen, slaves among other things to the Daleks, but they were also used as patrols or overseeing other slaves. The Daleks must be using them again for other beings such as snatching kids. But why?" the Doctor asked himself.

Sky walked up to one Roboman and looked at it.

Its eyes opened suddenly and it jumped up to grab her.

"SKY!" Luke yelled as he moved to grab her.

The Roboman got up and began to advance towards the Doctor and the teens, Shaun not so much.

More of The Robomen that the Doctor knocked out got back up. "Okay, so maybe I didn't knock them out," he said to them.

The advancing Robomen walked towards them.

"Spread out!" the Doctor said.

The Doctor and the Teens all spread out into different rooms of Shaun's home.

"Whatever you do, don't lead the outside!" he warned the teens. "Shaun!" the Doctor called to him. Shaun was standing behind the Doctor. "Get out of here, just run and don't let them follow you,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **One long scene here, anyway, good, bad, not good? Leave me a review on what you think.

SoulVirus


	5. Important Notice

IMPORTANT NOTICE

I have recently received some bad news that has affected me and my writing, while I will spare you the details of what happened to me, I must point out that at this moment forth all stories are _**on**_ _**hold**_ until I have recovered from this sudden bad news.

I don't know how long this will be exactly but until otherwise all I can ask of you is this: keep reading any of my stories if you wish and review them if you wish also, in the meantime though I will keep you informed as possible until I have recovered from this bad news that has affected me and my writing and I hope to see you all very soon.

I will place this message on my profile page and the stories that are constantly being written out also by me.

All the best,

SoulVirus.


End file.
